Nouveaux Dieux
by Hiromichi
Summary: 03/03 Du point de vue d'April, nous voyons un court passage de leur existence près de 7 ans après la Grande Extermination. Leurs choix de missions et leur vie dans ce monde qu'est Everworld, ils n'ont qu'une chose à dire B.A.E   cross Over avec les DBSK
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à K.A Applegate, et les DBSK sont à eux-même, et l'idée et histoire est à moi, enfin tous ce qui n'est pas aux personnes cités précédemment c'est à moi.**

**Genre:** heu... Aventure

**Autre:** C'est un coup d'essais je dois avouer, la première fois que j'écris sur tous les personnages là, je dois avouer l'idée est bizarre, mais depuis que je l'ai en tête je ne peux l'en sortir donc...je peux dire que vous en subissez les conséquences. Donc voilà la première partie ^-^, j'espère que ça vous plaira pour le peu de personnes qui le liront, oui ce mélange sera très peu vu je le crains u.u mais m'en fiche =D

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

Immortel, voilà ce que nous sommes pas, et ce que je ne veux pas être, l'immortalité peut être une douce idylle mais ceux que je connais qu'ils le sont, et bien je peux dire que le temps fait tout de même quelques ravages sur le cerveau. Moi, nous, nous sommes mortels, comme n'importe qui pourrait-on me dire, ce qui n'est pas entièrement faut, le problème c'est que par rapport à l'endroit où nous vivons vieillir à notre vitesse, c'est très inhabituelle je dois dire.

Quand je dis nous, je parle de notre groupe, celui presque entièrement uni qu'on est depuis qu'on est ici, c'est à dire 7 ans maintenant, quand je dis nous, c'est en premier David, le chef de notre groupe, il est un peu tête bruler, nous pouvons placer notre vie entre ses mains les yeux fermés, il est relativement fort en stratégie (sans celles-ci on serait mort depuis un bon bout de temps déjà), il est militaire aussi, il sait donner des ordres, il a d'ailleurs été un commandant de l'armée d'Athéna (pour dire), et non je ne divague pas et je ne parle pas d'un synonyme, je parle effectivement d'Athéna, déesse de la guerre de la Grèce Antique, fille de Zeus et Immortelle.

Ensuite, il y a Jalil, un homme mince à la peau noir, avant qu'on arrive ici, il était un obsédé par la propreté de ses, de ce que je sais il allait même se les frotter jusqu'au sang. Il est le plus intelligent, il est bourré d'une culture générale, mais son intelligence lui a un peu fait défaut ici, pour lui tout n'est normalement que de la pure logique, ici, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire qu'il y en a une réellement, il s'en est presque mordu les doigts au début, et j'avoue que ça me faisait un peu plaisir lorsqu'il se trompait... Enfin à part lorsque nos vies étaient en jeux.

Puis, il y a Christopher, il est un peu le fêtard misogyne du groupe, encore que, il l'est relativement moins maintenant, bien qu'il reste un peu sur la buvette quand même, mais il a été une grande aide morale je pense, sans ses blagues vaseuses, je pense qu'on se serait étriper il y a longtemps, alors que grâce à lui, dans ses moments là, soit nous sourions pour nous donner du courage soit, on se défouler un petit peu sur lui. Mais on arrivait surtout à garder la tête froide et ou du moins la garder hors de l'eau. Et puis, depuis la Grand Extermination, il est devenu très bon guerrier, un peu bourrin et pas trop diplomate, juste suffisamment fort pour ne pas se faire arracher la tête en moins de deux, je dis que c'est déjà pas trop mal vu les dégénéré qui vivent autour.

Et enfin, il y a moi, la seule fille du groupe, April, diplomate et chanteuse à temps partiel (et cela nous a sauvé plus d'une fois), je m'occupe de la politique et empêche certain conflit (quand je dis que l'immortalité fait des ravages), mais ma première occupation c'est de glaner des informations qui peuvent nous aider, toutes sont très importante pour faire passer certaine chose en douceur. Je fus aussi très croyant il y a un temps, mais maintenant... plus trop je dois dire, disons que je côtoie beaucoup trop de dieu pour réellement m'en consacré qu'à un (je ne l'ai jamais rencontré d'ailleurs... faudra chercher).

Ce que je racontais dois vraiment paraitre bizarre, mais c'est de ma faute si vous avez six années de retard? Oui, le temps de la Grande Extermination était il y a un peu plus de six ans maintenant, le temps où Senna a essayé de faire venir des armes de l'Ancien Monde pour dominer celui-ci... Quoi? Vous ne savez pas lequel? Et bien B.A.E alors, Bienvenue à Everworld, le monde des dieu qu'ils ont crée car ils s'ennuyaient, ce monde n'a réellement aucune logique à l'Ancien Monde, le monde dont nous quatre venons, l'Ancien Monde où nous étions que quatre adolescents comme les autres, se connaissant pas trop.

Nous sommes arrivés à Everworld à cause de ma chère demi-sœur (notre relatif seul lien) Senna, demi-sorcière taciturne que je n'ai jamais supporté. C'était un matin si je me souviens bien, un loup énorme l'a enlevé devant nos yeux et nous avons suivit dans le passage magique pour se retrouver coincé à la rechercher. L'énorme loup est d'ailleurs le premier dieu que nous avons eu le "plaisir" de rencontrer, Fenrir, un dieu nordique. Mais nous avons adopté ce lieu, nous ne pouvions plus retourner à notre vie ennuyeuse, nous avions une mission, une première mission, empêcher les dieux de récupérer Senna pour revenir dans l'Ancien Monde, oui elle était la porte des deux mondes, les dieux la voulaient pour fuir Everworld, ils voulaient fuir ce monde qu'ils avaient crée pour échapper à Ka-Anor, un dieu extra-terrestre qui se nourrissait des autres dieux.

C'est au cours de la Grande Extermination que notre réputation a naquis, c'est dans un sens grâce à nous qu'il est détruit et ainsi que Senna la porte des deux mondes, oui, qui d'autre que des mortels pouvaient détruire un dieu immortel mangeant que des immortels?

Cela dit sa destruction ne voulait pas dire destruction des Hetwans, ces êtres insectoïdes aliens dont il (Ka-Anor) était le dieu, beaucoup, une très grosse quantité même a périt, mais ils en restent et assez pour mettre en péril les nouveaux dieux. Oui, par vengeance de la perte de leur dieu, ils s'attaquent et essaient de détruire les nouveaux dieux n'ayant pas assez de puissance à s'attaquer au plus ancienne divinité. Et comme vous le savez, les dieux sont des égoïstes qui ne pensent qu'à leur propre fidèle (et encore...) et à eux mêmes, chez aucun ne viendra l'idée d'aider les nouvelles divinités (encore que ils iraient même à aller les détruire pour du terrain en plus), on aurait pu croire que la Grande Extermination les aurait fait un peu grandir, mais non, s'ils se sont alliés pendant la Grande Extermination, c'était juste pour leur pomme et le pouvoir qu'ils voulaient conserver. C'est réellement pathétique, donc nous quatre nous avons décidé d'en servir aucun (même si David a eut quelque réticence au début pour abandonner son poste dans l'armée d'Athéna), nous les protégeons ces nouveaux dieux, nous les protégeons jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se défendre eux-même, seul contre les Hetwans.

En tout cas, nous le faisons pour surtout ne pas perdre la main, et aussi car nous ne voulons pas mourir, on sent parfaitement les hostilités que garde certains dieux à notre encontre, on ne peut se permettre de paraitre faible, étant quatre petits mortels, nous avons grandement entaillés l'orgueil de beaucoup. Et ils nous doivent leur vie, ce qui les blesse d'autant plus. Donc, nous nous obligeons a resté sur nos gardes, à leur montré que nous sommes toujours en activité et qu'ils ne pourront nous écraser avec un pouce. Mais nous leur faisons peur et personnellement c'est extrêmement bon pour notre orgueil à nous, ces dieux se prennent tellement pour je ne sais quoi, certains laissent leur peuple partir en vrille pour continuer à faire la fête tranquille, certain demande même des sacrifices (nous en avons réchappé de justesse) c'est hallucinant, très peu arrivent à comprendre que sans leur fidèle ils ne sont pratiquement rien.

Nous ne savons réellement pas comment apparaissent les nouveaux dieux, mais Merlin (l'enchanteur) est un peu celui qui les trouve, on ne lui a jamais demandé comment ça se passer il ne nous a jamais expliqué non plus, je pense que dans le fond c'est mieux, oui Jalil a encore du mal d'abandonner entièrement l'espoir qu'il puisse y avoir de la logique dans Everworld. Et notre mission n'est pas de savoir comment ils arrivent là, mais de les protéger. Parfois pendant de longue période, il n'y en a pas, parfois deux ou trois d'un coup, lorsqu'on peut on reste en duo, mais bon... La plus longue mission a duré près d'un an, la plus courte quelques semaines, s'était affolant de voir comment ce dieu là s'est entouré rapidement. Depuis plus, je pense qu'Everworld grandi au file du temps, les dieux ne peuvent pas supporter qu'on leur grignote un peu de terrain, donc il faut de la création pour les nouveaux. Il faut simplement espérer que les nouveaux ne sont pas trop grande gueule, car parfois ils vont se fritter vers le premier dieu venu, et ils ne comprennent pas que même si ces dieux sont égoïstes et droguer de fiesta, ils sont encore plus puissant qu'un petit microbe. Ils ont assez des Hetwans sur la gueule non?

Pour l'instant, il n'y en a pas, Merlin nous a tout de même prévenue il y a quelques jours que des nouveaux sont sur Everworld, il nous a dit qu'il les installait et qu'il venait nous chercher.

Ils, donc plusieurs, ont va encore se séparer. Je n'aime pas trop ça, seul nous sommes trop faible, déjà que nous le sommes à quatre. Il ne nous a pas dit plus grand chose, mais juste d'être près.  
...

Merlin arriva deux jours plus tard, il avait l'air vieux... Il a toujours eu l'air vieux, mais là, il en avait prit un sacré coup. On s'installa les cinq à une table, et il nous explica alors:

- Ils sont installés, vous n'avez plus qu'à vous chargez d'eux. dit-il froidement et d'une vitesse affolante.

- Moui, si vous voulez, mais avec plus d'informations? Lequel d'entre nous sera mieux avec lequel d'entre eux par exemple? Demanda David exaspéré par la conduite de Merlin.

- Vous n'aurez pas à vous séparez, c'est un jeune groupe de divinité. Dit-il d'un ton égal.

- Comme les dieux de l'Olympe par exemple? Je ne savait pas qu'une nouvelle troupe de dieux se faisaient connaitre dans l'Ancien Monde. Ajouta Jalil en pleine réflexion.

- Oui comme eux, mais ceux-là sont moins puissant, moins nombreux et surtout à mon humble avis, plus mortels. Termina le vieux magicien d'un air lasse.

- On y va quand? Demanda Christopher en manque d'action.

- Tous de suite, par contre, je pense que toi (dit-il en me pointant), que toi tu n'y ailles pas. Dit-il d'un ton dur.

- Merlin Merlin.. Tu n'as relativement aucun pouvoir direct sur nous, et je suis le chef, comment oses-tu proférer un ordre sur un de mes camarades? Je pense que je peux dire que je suis le seul à pouvoir interdire une mission. Pourquoi donc essayes-tu d'usurper mon autorité en ma présence? Les mots grincèrent en sortant de la bouche de David.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'autorité, elle ne peut pas y aller, je sais ce que je dis. S'énerva Merlin.

- Excusez moi, mais j'ai relativement de plus en plus du mal à accepter les requêtes sexistes, alors grand magicien ou pas, je ne vois aucune raison de votre demande, coupai-je d'un ton glacial.

- Vous ne pouvez pas!

- Hé ho le vioque! Tu nous explique clairement pourquoi April peut pas venir sinon hé ben.. elle vient. Cru bon de déclarer Christopher.

- C'est à cause des nouveaux dieux, ils sont cinq...

- Alors qu'elle vienne d'autant plus, répliqua David sur les nerfs.

Dire que la journée avait bien commencé...

- Ce n'est pas leur nombre le problème... C'est que... AH tant pis, qu'elle aille avec vous et ne venez pas vous plaindre! Termina le vieille homme dans un ton rauque.

Hé bien, j'ai personnellement bien hâte de voir à quoi ils ressemble ces cinq dieux.

Merlin nous amena alors dans une autre contrée que la notre, une nouvelle, classe, relativement dans le style Ancien Monde, il nous lâcha devant une maison blanche, j'étais choquée, la maison avait l'air tout droit sortis du vingt et unième siècle de notre monde, comment était-ce possible?

On s'approcha, nos armes maintenus, Christopher regardait autour à travers les arbres, les Hetwans étaient rapidement prévenue de l'arriver de nouveaux dieux. Heureusement que la maison était placé contre une falaise, il n'y avait donc que très peu d'endroit d'attaque. Je me posta du côté gauche de cette porte si familière. Il y avait même une sonnette ce qui nous laissa presque sur le cul.

David se dégagea la gorge avant d'appuyer fort contre le bouton.

Il y eut un long moment de solitude pour nous, mais à peine que la porte commençait à s'ouvrir, que Jalil dégaina son couteau, notre couteau, Excalibur comme on l'avait surnommer six ans auparavant, il se tourna d'un geste brusque et frappa dans l'air, deux morceaux de bois, qui avaient été sanctionner au milieu, tombèrent, des fléchettes. C'était une offensive pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps pour s'en apercevoir. Avant mêem que la porte ne soit entièrement ouverte, j'attrapais la poignée pour violemment la refermer d'un coup sec, pas besoin de mettre nos nouvelles divinités en danger.

Je tirai une flèche de mon carquois et bandai mon arc en direction des arbres, Christopher bougeait dans tous les sens sans adversaires devant le nez, si on le connaissait pas on pourrait croire à une attaque de démons intérieurs, mais non, il ne pouvait se permettre de faiblir sous peine de recevoir une fléchette mortellement corrosif envoyer par les "super-sarbacanes" des Hetwans. J'envoyai une flèche en jetant un œil vers David qui analysait la situation d'un œil de chef et de guerrier, je bandai de nouveau mon arc et visai dans les ombres de arbres. Il y en avait trois, dont un mort, c'était facile, trop facile. Pendant que je tuai un second, j'aperçus Jalil reculer vers la porte pour faire défense avec son corps et les pupilles de David s'écarquillèrent. Il beugla presque à l'encontre de Christopher de se replier.

Il sortit son espèce de pistolet bidouiller avec une carcasse de vrai que nous avions pu récupérer après la défaite de l'armée de droguer de Senna, pour couvrir Chris qui courait vers la maison et donc ne protégeant plus ses arrière, je bougeai aussi rapidement vers celle-ci. Je tirai une dernière flèche vers le dernier Hetwans lorsque David se tourna pour nous faire rentrer de force dans la maison.

C'est la que je compris le danger, des milliers de fléchettes couvraient le ciel et commençaient à nous retomber dessus comme une pluie d'acide, David parvint tout juste à me pousser violemment dans la maison pour pouvoir refermer la porte, mais dans la bousculade, je me cognai contre le mur et m'assommai.

...

C'est avec un mal de crâne horrible que je me réveillai je ne sais combien de temps plus tard, la tête me tournai, et j'étais dans un lit! Oui un vrai lit comme il y a quelques années lorsque je me réveillais à Chicago, avec une vrai couverture... Bon le matelas est encore en bois, mais tellement plus agréable que bon nombre de lit de fortune sur lesquels je me suis endormie.. Ok ok j'arrête de critiquer. Je n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux, je bougeai mes mains un peu partout, une autre paire attrapa les miennes. Elles étaient chaudes et douce, j'ouvris doucement les yeux pour éviter une attaque de la lumière.

Un visage était penché sur moi, il était beau, on aurait dit à ce moment là un ange avec la lumière qui faisait briller le contour de sa tête telle une auréole, je ne parle pas des anges comme on en a vu ici, mais des anges comme on les imaginait dans l'Ancien Monde, on m'aurait dit que j'étais au Paradis, j'y aurais presque cru (n'est-pas donc ironique alors que je vis dans le monde des dieux?), il avais les yeux en amande d'un brun profond, un visage légèrement efféminé, des lèvres roses appétissantes, ses cheveux bruns et fins lui retombaient élégamment sur le visage et lui donnait encore plus cet aspect juvénile. Une jolie peau blanche comme Blanche-Neige, il était d'autant plus éclatant avec ses vêtements d'un blanc immaculé. Il était d'origine asiatique, un dieu d'Asie, je n'en avais encore jamais vu. Des boucles d'oreilles argentés lui pendaient aussi de celles-ci. Il était beau en cette scène, d'une pureté exquise comme depuis longtemps je n'en avais vu.

La chaleurs de ses lâchèrent les miennes, il sortit avant même que je ne puisse parler. Je clignai des yeux pensant avoir rêver ce magnifique homme. Jalil entra alors le premier.

- Hé bien, plus aussi vive qu'avant? Tu rouilles jeune fille.

- David! Je ne dis rien car ton acte a surement sauver ta vie, dis-je souriante.

- En faite, je pense avoir compris pourquoi Merlin ne voulait pas que tu viennes, répondit-il plus sérieusement.

- Je pense aussi avoir compris la raison de ses réticences. Répondis-je en me relevant complètement.

- Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas qu'un problème, ajoute alors Jalil.

Je lui jette un regard alambiquer, que veut-il donc dire, je le questionne du regard pour qu'il continue.

- Il y a cinq problèmes en fait.

- Quoi? Tu veux dire que les cinq partages cette beauté? Je demande connaissant la réponse.

- Oui, bon après tant que tu promets de ne pas aller en violer un sur place, j'accepte de ne pas te renvoyer.

- C'est trop d'honneur, je grince à l'encontre de David, je ne sais pas si vous le savais, mais je sais me contrôler.

Je ne rajoutais rien d'autre à ma phrase pour ne pas paraitre agressive et surtout pour ne pas faire remonter de vieilles expériences d'envoutements.

- Bon, c'est pas que j'ai une petite faim, mais... si ça n'ennuie personne, on a pas manger depuis ce matin, non?

- Yeap, en plus je sais pas, mais .. enfin parlons en lors du repas, c'est Chris aux fourneaux. Répondit David en refermant la porte derrière nous de la chambre.

- C'est étrange, cette maison, me rappelle beaucoup les constructions de l'Ancien Monde. Dis-je doucement en descendant les marches derrières Jalil.

- Tu n'es pas la seule, c'est vraiment très moderne, il n'y a même de l'électricité, et je n'ai pas eu de message désignant une connexion extérieur, continua le black en face de moi.

- Et tu verrais la suite de la maison, la cuisine est hallucinante, heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de télé ou de chaine audio, j'aurais jurer d'être retourner à Chicago, babilla David.

- Hum... c'est peut-être une particularité de ces nouvelles divinités, des divinités plus dans les temps où nous avons quitté ce Monde.

- Bon, direction la cuisine, par contre April, tu en as déjà vu un? (je hoche la tête) Imagine toi que les autres sont relativement pareils tout en étant différent alors, ne nous fait pas défaut. Finit par dire Jalil lorsque nous arrivions devant une porte blanche sans aucun ornement.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à K.A Applegate, et les DBSK sont à eux-même, et l'idée et histoire est à moi, enfin tous ce qui n'est pas aux personnes cités précédemment c'est à moi.**

**Genre:** heu... Aventure

**Autre:** Hiiii partie deux ^^ (plus qu'une) je posterais la suivante dans la semaine, là comme je viens entièrement de la terminer, je voulais mettre le chapitre deux, et puis de toute façon je m'en fiche, je suis sinon relativement satisfaite de la fin, (pas entièrement, nous ne le sommes jamais!) J'espère pouvoir savoir ce que vous en pensez, je pense vraiment ne pas avoir trop mal écrit (je vous autorise à briser mes espoirs xD) non franchement je pense que c'est mieux qu'un bon nombre de mes OS ou fictions en général, plus sérieux peut-être, en tout cas ça me plait bien (le plus important! ... ou pas). Enfin j'espère que cette petite suite vous plaira, sinon pour le peu de personnes qui passeront par ici même sans commenter, merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

_- Bon, direction la cuisine, par contre April, tu en as déjà vu un? (je hoche la tête) Imagine toi que les autres sont relativement pareils tout en étant différent alors, ne nous fait pas défaut. Finit par dire Jalil lorsque nous arrivions devant une porte blanche sans aucun ornement._

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la cuisine, si j'ai bien suivis, le premier, suivit par moi et enfin David dernière moi, dans la cuisine vraiment moderne, une table haute rectangulaire, avec plusieurs tabourets autour, la première personne que j'ai repéré dans cette cuisine blanche, c'eut été Chris, les cheveux blonds, longs et légèrement sales pleins de poussières, des vêtements tout aussi poussiéreux et foncés faisant fortement contraste, une boucle d'oreille en griffe placé sur le côté gauche.

Un visage se tourna vers nous sur la gauche de Christopher, des cheveux noirs corbeaux légèrement ondulé, un peu sec de texture à mon avis aussi, lui retombant sur sa chemise couleur pastel bleu, des pommettes hautes, des jolies yeux bridés se fermant dans un sourire à tomber. Ses clavicules et hauts de pectoraux à ma vue.

Cet homme, si je peux dire ça, s'avança vers moi, et me présenta sa main, que je pris fébrile par l'attention qu'il me portait.

- Bonjour, merci d'avoir sauver Junsu tout à l'heure, (il reprit sa main pour se retourner au repas qu'il cuisinait avec Christopher), je suis YooChun.

Après un léger sourire à mon encontre, il se détourna pour tourner avec des mains expertes des morceaux de viandes. Je sentis les mains rugueuses de David sur mon bras, je le remerciai intérieurement, je trouvais que ces minis envoutement de quelques secondes très désagréable, si cela se passait dès qu'une de ces nouvelles divinités étaient dans mon champ de vision on ne serait pas trop avancé lors d'affrontement.

Je me tournai donc vers mon ami en me dirigeant vers un des tabouret, je croisai alors un troisième sublime regard, , des petits yeux rieurs, des traits très juvéniles et marqués, des cheveux courts partant un peu sur la gauche, couleur chocolat-caramel.

Ah, qu'on arrête cet hypnotisme! Je me giflai mentalement pour revenir à moi, c'est vraiment très étonnant, mais au moins, maintenant je comprends ce que ça fait d'être sous le charme de créatures mystiques.

Il était adossé contre le mur blanc, et leva la main pour me salure, enfin je suppose.

- Je te remercie aussi comme tes amis, je suis Changmin.

Vu les nom, et ma minime connaissance des pays asiatiques, je ne devinais pas d'où ils venaient, du plus connus, la Chine, je ne pense pas, ils avaient les yeux moins bridés, ils étaient plus grands et taillés dans le muscles, je me demandais comment seraient leurs disciples.

Je hochai la tête à son encontre en m'installa sur un des tabouret haut, un verre en gré mi attendait remplis d'un liquide fumant d'une couleur brune foncé mais transparente, j'y approchais doucement mon nez pour en deviner la substance, un thé sentant un peu le maïs grillé, thé inconnu à mes papilles, que j'eusse utilisé beaucoup pour du thé. Je la pris, sa chaleur me remonta jusqu'à l'échine, une pure merveille bien qu'il faisait chaud, j'y trempai mes lèvres pour éloigner rapidement celles-ci de la tasse en me brûlant.

On me tendis alors un verre (en verre!) d'eau froide pour surement me refroidir la bouche. Je le pris pour boire une gorgée tout en tournant mon visage vers celui de la quatrième divinité que je voyais dans ces lieux, un homme (qui s'en doutait?) les cheveux coiffer en piques à l'arrière et au-dessus de la tête, une mèche brune, un visage en longueur et fin, des petits yeux aussi, une petite bouche, une peau plus coloré que le premier dieu. Habillé d'un vêtement de couleur lin lui retombant jusqu'aux hanches, suivit d'un pantalon blanc jusqu'à des chaussons de la même couleur... Des chaussons?

Un petit rire s'échappa de mes lèvres, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu des chaussons si "Ancien Monde".

- Ben quoi? demanda-t-il aux autres en ouvrant "grand" les yeux, je suis si drôle que ça? continua-t-il ses lèvres formant un sourire lors de la prononciation de ces paroles, sinon, demoiselle, je suis YunHo. Termina-t-il dans un sourire en me tendant la main.

Main que je pris et serrai, il était beau, mais il m'attirait étrangement moins que les trois autres, il avait l'air plus rigolo? Je ne savais pas, mais il ne m'enchantait pas autant que les autres m'avaient hypnotisé, il alla ensuite s'installer sur la gauche de Changmin qui était venu s'assoir juste en face. Je reposai ensuite le verre d'eau que j'avais vidé sur la table haute et repris la tasse en gré contenant le thé, la portant à mes lèvres sans toute fois les trempés dans le liquide mais pour souffler dessus.

La porte se réouvrit une fois, cette fois laissant transparaitre deux jeunes hommes, enfin deux jeunes dieux ayant pour enveloppe corporel de magnifique corps et visage d'homme. Il y avait le magnifique que j'avais vu en premier avec une vrai tête d'ange comme je me les imaginais petite mais avec des yeux bridés (le rendant d'ailleurs d'autant plus charmant) et un second, le visage rond, les cheveux plus court que les autres, noir, des yeux très bridés, des pommettes pas trop hautes et des joues rondes, un visage adorable. Il était par contre soutenu par son compagnon et trainait son bras gauche, il était, celui-ci, enveloppé dans un tissu faisant contraste un peu avec la maison d'une couleur grise tâcher si on faisait attention de quelques gouttes rouges, sans aucun doute du sang.

Un de nos protégé avait été blessé, il n'avait pas été tuer, mais par notre inconscience, nous l'avons mis en péril, c'est en quelques secondes que j'étais devant lui, j'avais doucement pris son bras pour examiné si celui-ci allait bien, j'allais enlever le nœud lorsque la main de Jalil m'attrapa l'épaule.

- Excusez nous, je suis avec notre amie ci-présente sommes un peu les soigneurs de notre équipe de bras cassé, donc je peux supposer qu'elle a un peu stressé. Dit-il d'un ton doux, aller, je l'ai examiné, ne t'inquiète pas, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en me ramenant à mon siège, j'ai enlevé le poison mortel pour les dieu de sa plaie, et puis n'oublie pas qu'ils sont un peu plus costaud que nous et qu'aucune arme Hetwan ne peut réellement les tuer, les blesser, les mettre en souffrance pendant l'éternité certes, mais pas les tuer, je te rappelle que seul les armes d'autres dieux le peux. Assis toi et calme toi.

Très rapide le Jalil, mais son sermon me déstressai, il avait raison, entièrement raison, mais le fait même qu'il soit blesser est mauvais, je me sens coupable dans un sens, le jeune dieu blessé s'installa à côté de moi. Il touche doucement mon bras droit de sa main entièrement valide, je tournai mon regard doucement vers lui ayant du mal de le regarder dans les yeux. Et d'une voix relativement étrange il me dit:

- Merci, je vous en suis reconnaissant. Je suis Junsu, et lui, c'est Jaejong, je suppose que les autres se sont présentés à toi? demanda-t-il en chuchotant de sa voix étrange.

Ma tête monta et descendis pour acquiescer. Puis il continua d'un ton normal que tous le monde entende.

- Puisque tous le monde est là, je suppose que vous pouvez vous présenter en bonne et dû forme, enfin, surtout toi (dit-il en me regardant), nous avons pu faire connaissance avec les autres, mais toi tu es tombée dans l'inconscience.

- Oui... dis-je pas très sûr de moi avec tous ces regards braqués sur moi. Hé bien je suis April...

- Heu... C'est tout? demanda YunHo.

- Je ne suis qu'un espèce de garde du corps, que voulez-vous que je vous dises d'autres? Il faudrait plutôt que nous nous vous posons des questions pour...

- ... Avoir plus d'informations, oui on a déjà entendu ça, me coupa et compléta JaeJoong qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

- Hé bien, moi je n'ai pas ses informations, donc si vous avez déjà fait votre topos, je vous pris de le répéter, répondis-je d'un ton légèrement plus dur en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Nous n'avons encore rien dis, nous pensions que ça serait mieux de le faire devant un bon repas, détourna alors YooChun en mettant des plats sur la table.

- En fait, nous avons expliqué tout de même le minimum de chose sur Everworld, mais ils en savent énormément, surement grâce à l'instruction de Merlin à leur encontre, me chuchota David.

Après quelques instants tous le monde était assis à la table, plusieurs plats ayant un aspect délicieux étaient placés en rond sur la table, un petit bol de riz et des baguettes devant chacun de nous, heureusement que lorsque nous étions encore à Chicago, aller au restaurant chinois n'est pas quelque chose de rare, donc on n'arrivait passablement ou même bien à se nourrir.

- Le dit Merlin nous a prévenue que vous deviez en minimum en savoir sur nous, et sur nos pouvoirs c'est ça? Demanda Changmin, celui aux cheveux caramel.

- Heu... Ouaip, enfin c'est comme ça qu'on fait d'habitude. Répondit Christopher avec d'enfourner de la viande et riz dans sa bouche.

- Donc... Nous sommes des nouvelles divinités d'origines de Corée, bien que je pense qu'on puisse avoir des fidèles dans le monde, enfin l'Ancien Monde en entier. Mais j'ai pas compris certaine chose, pourquoi sommes nous des divinités de l'Ancien Monde et que nous sommes ici à Everworld, comment pouvons nous avoir des fidèles pour nous protéger?

- Mais il vous a rien expliqué le vieux? Bon, lors de votre apparition ici, vous apparaissez aussi sous la même forme dans l'Ancien Monde, ils se créaient des images de vous ou du moins des représentations, vous commencez à avoir des fidèles et autres pendant un temps puis vous disparaissez des mémoires et êtes remplacé par de nouvelles divinités, comme d'ailleurs les dieux Grecs qui ne sont plus adulés et bien d'autres, par contre si vous êtes des dieux très puissants dans l'Ancien Monde, et bien, vous gagnerez en pouvoir ici à Everworld, il se peut que vous ne restiez que quelques siècles ou mêmes que quelques années dans les têtes. Mais c'est tout différent d'ici, ici vous devez essayez d'obtenir des fidèles car sinon, les autres dieux ne vous laisseront pas non plus, ils sont avides de territoires et les petits jeunots ils aiment bien, sauf bien sur depuis qu'on en fait la protection, mais on ne pourra pas le faire toute la vie, c'est pour cela que vous devez obtenir de la puissance par rapport à ceux qui croiront en vous.

Il y eut un long silence après cela, et personne ne put répondre du au retentissement d'une explosion proche de la maison.

Il nous fallut ni une ni deux pour qu'on oblige les nouveaux dieux à se baisser et à récupérer nos armes, je sortis doucement un couteau que j'avais heureusement gardé dans une de mes bottine pour sauver le magnifique visage de Jaejoong qui avait été sur le point de se prendre un des plat dans la tête. Bien que mon couteau atterrit et se planta je l'accorde entre les jambes de YooChun après la déviation du plat.

- Les mecs, rampez jusqu'à moi, dit-alors Jalil qui était le plus proche de la porte, vous avez un endroit où vous planquez dans cette baraque?

- Heu... La cave, chuchota Junsu.

- Ok, il faut passer par le couloir de l'entrée ou pas? Questionna David.

- Juste un peu, la porte se trouve juste derrière les escaliers en fait, répondit ChangMin après être arriver jusqu'au noir.

Alors que YooChun me tendit mon couteau que je replaçai dans ma botte avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Je suppose que le big bosse se doit le tenir leur arrière lors du passage? Rigola Christopher. en ramenant son sabre hors fourreau.

- Hum... April, chope un plat s'il te plait on va utiliser ça pour les protéger lors du passage, toi Christopher tu essaye de te rapprocher de la porte, l'ouverture sur le côté droit... April bouge tes fesses, merde! Me cria David.

- Oui oui, je marmonnai.

Puis, j'attrapai le plus grand que j'avais trouvé, David me fit un signe de tête et avec un coup de pied, je fis valser la porte dans le couloir de l'entrée, celle-ci ne resta pas longtemps en l'air, elle fut écraser rapidement par un nouveau souffle d'explosion, dont je nous protégeai un peu avec le plateau.

- Chris, à toi de jouer, et fais gaffe de pas mourir, dit donc Jalil en lui tapant dans le dos. Il nous fit un clin d'oeil et sauta dans le couloir en faisant un rouler bouler, des grosses boules de pierres comme des balles de pétanques traversèrent le couloir dans notre vision avec une rapidité effroyable, ainsi qu'un son sourd, et un outch.

- Ça va, ça va, je suis en vie et un seul morceau, nous balança Christophe. Par contre mes amis, il faut faire vite, ils ont bientôt plus de munitions côté pierres.

- Oui oui, donc Yunho, tu passes en premier pour ouvrir la porte, April et moi te protégeons, déclara Jalil.

je fis oui de la tête et jetai un œil vers David, notre ami était en train de réfléchir, nous allons bientôt donc avoir un plan offensif.

je pris mon plateau et me plaçai dans le couloir en recevant un choc des roches balançaient, Jalil se mit à côté et les tranchait avec une vitesse féline, le premier dieu coréen passa derrière nous avec rapidité. Sur le côté encore dans la cuisine j'entendis ChangMin demandait avec une voix d'enfant:

- Pourquoi il faut faire vite alors qu'ils sont bientôt à cours de munitions?

- Nous n'avons pas dis à cours de munitions, mais à cours de pierres donc après les pierres il y a sarbacane empoisonné et puis ils ont des bras et des armes blanches, répondit Christopher avec évidence alors que le blesser passait derrière nous.

- Chris c'est pas qu'on s'emmerde, mais tu peux aller voir dans le salon si tu peux chopper une table, demanda Jalil d'un ton ironique.

Alors que je lui sautai dessus pour nous faire lourdement tomber sur le plancher de la cuisine, et quand deux secondes plus tard une nouvelle explosion retentit.

- Toujours vivants? Demandai-je.

Les trois voix me répondirent, bonne nouvelle, mais celle que me rapporta notre compagnon blond ne me fit pas plaisir.

- Ils vont lancer une nouvelle offensive mais avec sarbacane, et ils essaient de viser l'ouverture avec leur bombe. Déclara-t-il alors que sa voix s'atténua.

- Mais pourquoi ils utilisent pas le même moyen que pour les roches pour balancer des explosifs? Demanda exaspéré JaeJoong.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, et répondis avec une légère rancune envers ce bonhomme pas très sympathique.

- Parce qu'ils sont cons? Non, parce que leur explosif ne sont pas fait de poudre, ils doivent les lancer à la main, car si ses explosifs sont en contacte avec n'importe quel autres matériaux, ils explosent, boum, et tu veux que je te dis comment ils les gardent au chaud? Dis-je avec un peu de violence. Hé bien ils les gardent dans leur estomac, très intéressant je sais.

- C'est bon, j'ai placé la table basse devant la porte, cria Christopher en revenant vers nous.

- Vite alors, dis en me remettant dans le couloir pour lancer mon plateau au blond qui le réceptionna et se replaça à côté de la porte, comme ça il pourra se protéger contre les déflagrations.

- ChangMin, vas y en premier, lança Jalil.

Il ne se fit pas rappeler deux fois et passa devant moi tête baisser. Je regardai par petit coup au dessus de la table basse pour voir ce que les Hetwans manigançaient dans le silence qui avait duré un peu trop longtemps.

- les mecs? Je crois qu'ils ont prévu de nous faire notre peau, ainsi que celle des nouveaux dieux, dis-je dans un ton sans émotion.

- Toi passe dans la cave, dit alors David en désignant YooChun, April, ton arc et tes flèches sont avec Chris normalement (on reçut une affirmation de l'autre crétin), tu les récupères et monte te positionner à l'étage normalement si tu t'écrases un peu tu peux avoir une bonne vu des adversaires sans qu'ils ne puissent te voir, fonce!

- Roger pépère, tu as pris du temps à faire fonctionner ton cerveau de leader, dis-je en courant vers mon cher et tendre arc.

Chose anormale, j'entendis un aboiement de David avant de sentir un poids m'écraser au sol, alors qu'une nouvelle déflagration exploser la table basse.

Au bout de quelques secondes, pour récupéré mon ouïe et pour que la personne m'ayant à demi sauver la vie se lève ou du moins rampe à non découvert. JaeJoong, cet abrutis, c'est nous qui devons le sauver et pas le contraire, la honte pour moi.

Et en plus maintenant il ne pouvait plus rejoindre la cave, impossible si on voulait le garder en relatif bonne état, de plus maintenant il était dans nos pattes.

- Punaise, hé gamin c'était pas dans le salon qui fallait aller, c'était dans la cave, dit alors Christopher comme s'il parlait à un abruti.

- Le gamin te dit merde, et vous pouvez me remercier au lieu de me faire la leçon de morale, répondit le dieu qui se prend pour un super héros.

- Heu... Tu veux bien me laisser rire? Je pense pouvoir te dire clairement qu'on a vu des trucs pire que ça alors vient pas risquer ta peau, c'est pas ton travail de nous faire mourir...

- Vous faire mourir? Me coupa-t-il en me lançant un regard acérer.

- Je te rappelle, que nous nous sommes des mortels, des mortels fragiles qui meurent avec une impressionnante vitesse, répondit d'un ton glacial Jalil de l'autre côté du couloir.

- Hein? ... Vous... Vous êtes mortels? Bégaya le dieu.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à K.A Applegate, et les DBSK sont à eux-même, et l'idée et histoire est à moi, enfin tous ce qui n'est pas aux personnes cités précédemment c'est à moi.**

**Genre:** heu... Aventure

**Autre:** Dernière partie, j'espère fortement pour ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici cela vous la plus, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de la fin surtout, je suis relativement satisfaite, pas je dois avouer ne pas l'être entièrement. Mais j'espère qu'elle est plutôt réaliste. En tout cas cette petite aventure m'a bien plus. Merci encore de m'avoir suivit ^.^

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

_- Hein? ... Vous... Vous êtes mortels? Bégaya le dieu._

Bon vous êtes gentils, mais on peut pas là tout de suite continuer cette discussion bien que passionnante, April, tu t'occupes de ce dieu là, emmène-le à l'étage et mets le dans un coin qu'il ne gêne pas tes mouvements, et sinon, je voudrais pas vous inquiétez mais les Hetwans ont aujourd'hui sortis l'artillerie très lourde, ils vont mettre le paquet et ne vous vraiment, termina David en regardant dans les yeux le dieu encore tout éberlué de sa découverte.

J'attrapai alors le dieu d'apparence d'ange de l'Ancien Monde et le fis courir dans les escaliers, il se colla sur le mur de droite et moi je me mis à plat ventre par terre à gauche tout en bandant mon arc. David avait raison d'ici j'avais une parfaite vu du côté droit, et il avait encore raison, c'était la première fois que les Hetwans étaient autant pour détruire, ou du moins attraper des nouveaux dieux pour les torturer, ils les voulaient vraiment ceux-là.

Je visai un qui me semblait donner des ordres et lui plantai ma flèche dans la tête.

- Pourquoi des mortels nous servent de gardes du corps, questionna JaeJoong en marmonnant.

puis je me mis à viser des Hetwans à sarbacane.

- Les mecs? Ils viennent avec du lourd tenez-vous prêt, dis-je à voix haute, je répondis ensuite à mon interlocuteur d'une voix plus basse que seul lui pouvait entendre, Merlin ne vous a vraiment rien dit? Nous sommes les seuls mortels que la quasi totalité des autres dieux craignent, ils ont peur de nous, car c'est nous qui avons mis fin à deux menaces de ce monde là, et une menace sur l'Ancien Monde, c'est grâce à nous que la plupart sont encore vivant. TU sais qui sont les Hetwans? demandai-je en tirant une nouvelle flèche.

Je le vis du coin de l'œil faire un geste négatif de la tête.

- Les Hetwans sont des êtres extra-everwoldiens, ils ne viennent pas de ce monde, il y a environ 8 ans qu'ils sont arrivés ici avec leur propre dieu, dieu qui se nourrissait exclusivement d'autres dieux, tu vois le genre maintenant?

Je vis alors une de leur mini bombe voler vers l'ouverture de la porte, je poussai un cris pour prévenir les autres, et attrapai notre dieu qui n'était pas sous couverture pour le faire passer dans la chambre à ma gauche. je me glissai avec lui et me serrai entre lui et le mur pour qu'il se reçoit le moins de projectiles possible, l'explosion fut beaucoup plus forte que celle précédente. Il y avait de la poussière, et je n'entendais clairement plus de l'oreille droite.

- Punaise, on se dirait à l'avant garde de la Grande Extermination, m'exclamai-je éberluer par la puissance du souffle.

Il y avait un énorme trou dans le sol au niveau du couloir du bas, le devant était même tombé à l'étage, et les escaliers étaient à moitié défoncer.

- On te le fait pas dire, cria Jalil comme pour me rassurer. Chris? Ça va?

- Hé bien, je peux relativement plus bouger mon bras gauche, mais ça va sinon, dit-il en rigolant mais ayant quand même une pointe de douleur dans la voix.

- Les gars, préparez-vous, ça va être le moment le plus pénible maintenant, un peu de corps à corps et faites attentions de ne pas vous recevoir de fléchettes.

Par le trou béant du sol, je vois Jalil replacer correctement ses protections, et de sortir de nouveau son pistolet à air comprimer qu'il avait fabriqué peu après la Grande Extermination par souvenir à ces abrutis de l'Ancien Monde, et surtout après qu'il ait pu gardé une des armes que les dieux avaient décidé de détruire entièrement, ces armes si précises et dangereuses pour eux, même si elles ne sont pas mortelles, elles leurs font peur dans un sens.

je bandai de nouveau mon arc, bien que mon bras droit avait quelques réticences à se tendre. Je lançai un regard lourd de sens à JaeJoong, pour qu'il ne bouge pas et me préparai. Christopher dégaina sont sabre et se mit en place, David supervisant, sa lame contre son corps.

Au bout de quelques minutes de luttes acharnés, je remarquai qu'ils ne nous attaquaient pas pour nous tuer, ce qui était relativement étrange, la dernière fois, ils avaient faillis me sectionner la jambe droite, je ne vois pas pourquoi maintenant ils essayent de simplement nous assommer. Enfin... Nous assommer avec des explosion c'est pas très fute fute s'ils veulent nous garder en vie, ou ce n'est pas nous, non ils ne nous visent jamais mais nous nous battons car nous sommes entre eux et leurs proies. Un Hetwan qui avait réussi à entrer sur tourna vers nous, ses yeux globuleux instectoïde me scrutèrent quelques secondes avant que je lui balance mon dernier couteau entre les deux yeux. Aurait-il repéré JeaJoong?

Je me tournai vers lui et l'obligea à se reculer dans un coin de la chambre, c'est alors qu'il prit ma manche et me tira brusquement contre lui, j'allais réagir jusqu'à ce que je vois des fléchettes enfoncer dans le mur juste un peu plus loin d'où j'étais placer plus tôt.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de te foutre en danger! M'écriai-je brusquement en me reculant un peu, mais juste assez pour ne pas être en ligne de tire.

- Je n'ai rien et tu n'as rien, je pense pas qu'il y est à faire polémique, répondit-il durement, en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, le problème c'est que tu te mets en danger et ça nous mets tous d'autant plus en danger, ... J'allais continuer lorsqu'il élança les bras une nouvelle fois pour me tirer, mais cette fois je ne fus pas appuyer contre son torse car je bloquai la chose avec mes mains, bien qu'avec la force qu'il avait mis, je lui fis un peu mal.

Cette fois je ne répliquai pas contre lui et me tournai vers mes adversaire, il est normal que je risque ma peau toutes les deux secondes si ils ont une superbe vu sur mon dos, je pris la fine épée qui était toujours glisser dans mon carquois et m'élançai dans le couloir et les escaliers, c'est pas possible, ce mec, ou dieu me foutait trop la rage, son air indifférent et toujours à vouloir jouer les chevaliers servants, de plus comme si il avait que moi à protéger, je suis une fille certes mais pas une mauviette et je pense en avoir vu un peu plus des pas mûres que lui.

C'est avec donc son image en tête que je fracassai les crânes les uns après les autres, je n'entendis plus les ordres de David lorsque je sortis de la maison à découvert pour me retrouver au milieu des Hetwans qui semblaient en avoir passablement marre. ils faisaient claquer et grincer leurs mandibules, le boucan était d'enfer. Puis j'entendis une gueulante venant de Jalil (ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fait), alors que je frappai une nouvelle fois dans l'estomac d'un des Hetwans.

A peine les paroles se décryptèrent dans mon cerveau que j'enfonçai une nouvelle fois ma lame dans le corps d'un Hetwan pour me retourner rapidement, je me figeai même pas une demi-seconde en disant à haute voix:

- Putain! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout la bordel!

Oui, je deviens légèrement vulgaire lorsque quelque chose m'ennuie profondément, Everworld n'a pas que des points positifs... C'est un monde qui en a d'ailleurs très peu, des points positifs...

J'évitai une main d'un insectoïde qui s'était avancé pour m'attraper, et la lui trancha d'un coup sec, je n'aime pas spécialement trancher des membres car... sa gicle, le sang noir gicle et ça m'en fout plein les mirettes, de plus ça me recolore ma magnifique chevelure rougeoyante, bon j'arrête mon narcissisme et me remets en action.

L'autre abruti (pas besoin de préciser maintenant) était non seulement descendu au niveau de la terre ferme, mais en plus était sorti de la maison! Des dizaines et dizaines de yeux humanoïdes s'étaient alors tournés vers le dieu suicidaire et emmerdeur chronique. Ils s'avancèrent tous vers lui alors que j'essuyais du sang noir me coulant dans les yeux, pourquoi ne nous attaquait-il pas.

Christopher, Jalil, et David s'étaient rués autour du jeune dieu bien immature, prêt à en découdre avec les Hetwans qui n'avaient toujours fait aucun mouvement d'offensive même s'ils s'approchaient, que se passait-il?

Ils les entouraient presque lorsque mon cerveau reprit le contrôle sur mon corps et je me secouai pour arriver le plus vite à leur côté, alors que les extra-everworldiens s'avançaient toujours relativement lentement comme en transe, j'en assommai d'ailleurs quelques uns au passage, je ne tue pas que je n'en ai pas besoin et quand je ne suis pas énervée, là je ne l'étais plus.

J'arrivai à leur niveau, ils n'avaient encore fait aucun mouvement, JaeJoong respirait un peu bruyamment, enfin .. s'il respirait vraiment, ce que je doute fortement. Les Hetwans nous entouraient, mais pourquoi David n'avait pas donné l'ordre de les défoncer? Je lui lançai un regard significatif qu'il ne vit pas trop occuper à faire fonctionner son cerveau de chef. En tout cas, maintenant nous ne pouvions plus reculer, le peu de Hetwans qui avaient envahi la maison nous bloquaient le passage, leur rang s'était resserré, nous ne pouvions réellement plus nous échapper s'ils avaient décidé de nous réduire en bouillie, haché menue.

Je voyais bien que Christopher se contenait et qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus ce que faisait David, Jalil lui visualiser la chose, il réfléchissait aussi, moi je paniquai légèrement en me rapprochant de ce crétin pour me défouler un peu, car niveau stresse ça allait péter, et pour pas que je fasse une crise d'angoisse il fallait que je me lâche dans les mots dur.

- Qu'est-ce qui ta pris? Dis-je d'une voix rauque en resserrant mes poings sur le manche de ma lame.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander, donc que je suis venue vérifier par moi-même. Dit-il d'un ton que je sentais mesquin, bien que pas très rassurer de la situation.

Je ne pouvais pas le voir, vu que j'étais le dos tournée, lui normalement non plus, et mon visage se crispa, je me forçai de ne pas me tournai pour lui défoncer moi-même sa jolie petite tronche d'ange.

- T'explique? je pense que chacun aimerais savoir d'où viens ton saleté de comportement suicidaire et super dangereux. M'exclamai-je en faisant éclater ma fureur.

- Comment se fait-on des disciple? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Au même moment, tous les Hetwans se plièrent jusqu'à en avoir la tête touchant le sol, ils s'étaient tous agenouillés comme une espèce de soumission. Je sentis un bras me faire bouger sur la droite, il passa allègrement en levant les bras et en se tournant devant nous, lumineux.

- Mes frères? Vous savez très bien que ces êtres ne sont pas une menace, qu'attendez-vous? Dit-il d'une vois suave.

Il y eut le plus grand silence qu'Everworld n'avait jamais connu depuis qu'on était ici. Les portes, murs volèrent que le côté, la maison s'ouvrit en deux, les quatre autres garçons des sourires ironiques coller aux lèvres. Junsu n'avait plus de blessures et même son vêtement était immaculé. Ils avancèrent vers nous avec une démarche féline de prédateurs.

- On aurait pu s'amuser encore un peu, bougonna d'un ton gamin et en faisant la moue ChangMin.

- Je crains que non, nos cher amis ci-présent n'auraient pas survécu longtemps, répondit YooChun comme si cela était normal.

- Oui, étant donner qu'ils sont mortels...

- Mortels! S'exclama YunHo comme abasourdis de la déclaration.

- Oui mortels, je ne l'aurais pas non plus deviner s'ils ne l'avaient pas dis, j'ai donc décidé de raccourcir un peu le jeu.

- Raccourcir? Demanda fébrilement David stupéfait.

- Je m'excuse...

- Un dieu qui s'excuse, une première, dis-je mauvaise.

JaeJoong planta son regard noir dans les yeux, j'avais eu envie de les détourner, mais je ne voulais pas me sentir faible devant ces dieux qui ne pensent qu'à s'amuser des mortels et être inférieur selon eux. Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi, me prit le menton entre deux doigts, j'affichai à cet instant un rictus surement pas des plus séducteurs, je n'avais pas envie de me faire envouter une nouvelle fois par eux, lui. Mes amis à côté ne bouger pas mais je perçus qu'ils avaient resserrer leurs armes, mais en quelques secondes à peines, celles-ci se retrouvèrent par terre.

- Oui, je m'excuse, susurra-t-il dans mon oreille.

Il s'éloigna, slalomant entre les Hetwans encore recroqueviller par terre, pour rejoindre ses quatre "frères".

- Nous vous pensions mortels, c'est pour cela que nous n'avons rien, nous ne savions pas comme se faire des disciples, ceci n'est qu'un coup de chance, mais nous ne savions rien d'Everworld avant que vous nous racontiez un peu la vie et le fonctionnement d'ici, Merlin, ce petit vieux n'a rien voulu nous lâcher, peut-être nous lui faisions trop peur? Nous supposons même que c'est lui qui a envoyé ces êtres ici, et vous avec, pourquoi autant vous vous demandiez non?

Je me mis à mordre ma lèvre inférieur, Merlin, il nous trahissait et nous envoyait souvent dans des guet-appens, mais jamais autant de front, ces dieux là avaient-ils le pouvoir de le terrasser une bonne fois pour toute pour qu'il veuille les éliminer? Le ciel rougit brusquement lorsque mes pensées arrivèrent à cette conclusion. Junsu fut le seul à lever les yeux, un sourire étrange presque pervers s'afficha sur son doux visage, et de sa voix quelques peu différente, il dit un ton enjouée:

- Hé bien, que se soit ça ou pas, nous n'avons plus à nous en faire.

Jalil craqua alors:

- Pourquoi vous amusez-vous à jouer avec nous? Et de nous "sauver" juste parce que nous sommes mortels? Cria-t-il rgeur de s'être fait manipuler comme une simple marionnette.

- Nous voulions voir de quel camp exactement vous étiez, et en voyant cette jeune fille complètement suicidaire (un léger sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres) se jeter dans la gueule du loup, j'ai fait mon choix, termina JaeJoong d'un ton plat.

Je bouillais, il avait utilisé les même terme que les miens, j'avais une très forte envie de lui refaire sa jolie gueule.

- Allons, April, calme toi, dis YooChun dans un souffle d'air arrivant jusqu'à mon oreille, chose qui me refroidit directement ma mauvaise humeur.

De la magie, encore.

- Ces êtres que vous appelez Hetwans sont maintenant à nous, coupa YunHo, plus le droit de les blesser, nous prenons toutes les responsabilités, ils seront nos fidèles dans ce monde là. Mes amis, je vous demande humblement d'accepter cette position parmi nous, ça serait pour nous un plaisir d'avoir des amis comme vous sur qui nous pouvons compter et qui se battent fermement pour leurs convictions, nous ne voulions ps simplement jouer avec vous, JaeJoong prend juste un malin plaisir à énerver votre demoiselle. Nous voulions voir votre camp comme il l'a si bien dit et savoir si vous êtes des être qui en valent la peine, nous ne savons aussi relativement rien d'ici, et vous savez ce qui manquent à nos lacunes, nous pouvons donc nous fier à votre vision des choses. S'il vous plait, excusez notre grande maladresse pour vous exprimez ce que nous désirons et nos idées. S'inclina alors YunHo suivis rapidement des quatre autres jeunes hommes/dieux.

J'étais abasourdis, c'était la première fois que des dieux s'excuser de leur plein gré, sous aucune pression et qui regretter leur action commise. David souffle bruyamment. Il releva le menton et sourit.

- Je suppose, que nous n'avons pas besoin de réfléchir à cet humble proposition, dit David en nous regardant.

Nous ne pouvions pas refuser, c'était quelque chose de tellement unique, une chose qui nous plaisait pas pour notre orgueil en tant que personne, mais pour les être qui nous ressemble et qui sont obligés de subir, ça aurait été une insulte propre à notre honneur de faire nos rancuniers et de refuser cette demande tellement grande pour la si petite chose que nous avions fait. Je me décontractai enfin entièrement, et souris à mon tour, comme même la simple idée de refuser aurait pu nous traverser l'esprit?

Il s'avança alors, et prit les main de Yunho dans les siennes, il les serra. Yunho se releva de sa courbette, on pouvait voir qu'il n'était absolument pas mécontent de notre choix.

Les deux autres et moi avions encore du mal, je pensais aussi que David avait eu du mal, même si on ne peut refuser on peut toujours bien sentir une légère rancune.

Puis, là où ils avaient fait explosé relativement la maison en deux, d'un coup de main, Changmin vira les morceaux restant dans un coin, et d'un autre coup une nouvelle identique de dehors se plaça au même endroit. Puis il se tourna vers les Hetwans toujours aussi écrasés au sol. Junsu baragouina un espèce d'ordre dans une langue, coréenne je suppose, le son qui sortait de sa bouche avait une belle consonance, ses mots ressemblaient à une chanson, je m'étais d'ailleurs laissée un peu aller avec cette musique enivrant mon appareil auditif. Les Hetwans se levèrent d'un seul homme après qu'il ait terminé et disparurent en quelques secondes à peine dans la forêt.

David soupira et respirait de nouveau convenablement, si on était attentif on pouvait entendre cet imperceptible changement dans sa respiration lorsque nous étions en mission, et avec un sourire il avança suivit de jalil qui regardait toujours du coin de l'œil la forêt, et de Christopher qui sorti de son pantalon de la nourriture qui me semblait être du pain pour ensuite mordre à pleines dents dedans.

Je suivis le mouvements quelques secondes après, mais d'un pas souple, JaeJoong s'approcha de moi, je me crispai de nouveau, il était bizarre et cela n'a pas changé.

Il me fit un sourire mesquin qui mériterait bien quelques claques, à une vitesse que je ne puis suivre, il se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine de mon visage que je reculai en sursautant de cette soudaine proximité, problème, il m'attrapa la nuque me bloquant dans une position très peu agréable. Les autres n'avaient pas vraiment fait attention en se dirigeant vers la nouvelle maison qu'ils avaient installé. J'allais me mettre à me faire entendre avant qu'il n'essaie je ne sais quel entreprise, mais il se pencha plus prés encore, je ne sentais étrangement pas son souffle sur mes lèvres, puis soudainement, se fut comme s'il me soufflait directement de l'air chaud dans ma bouche, dans le fond de ma gorge. Je me sentis rougir, ce qu'il faisait ce n'était pas un baiser, mais ça y ressembler, et d'ailleurs beaucoup plus intime à mon avis, il n'y avait pas de contact avec mes lèvres, mais cet air qui entrait dans mon corps me rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Je m'aperçus un peu tard de l'étrange envoutement qu'il m'avait fait subir, car lorsque je repris mes esprits, il était tout devant à côté de YooChun, qui détourna un peu les yeux lorsqu'ils croisèrent les miens.

C'est en avançant d'un pas encore quelques secondes après, que je m'aperçus d'un certain changement, mes membres ne me tiraient plus, mes ouvertures sur les bras, jambes et mon visages chauffèrent jusqu'à disparaitre dans une fine fumé blanche, les endroits où mes blessures avaient disparu étaient encore légèrement chaud, mais plus de sang me couler dans le visage, car j'avais remarqué un peu avant que pas seul le sang noir des Hetwans qui m'avait éclaboussé couler le long de mon front et mes joues, un rouge aussi, le miens car je sentis à ce moment la douleur me traverser le front. Là je ne sentais plus rien, son souffle, sa pénétration forcé dans mon corps m'avait aidé, mais je frissonnais toujours à l'idée de sa perception intérieure de mon corps.

Je ne sais pas, mais dans un sens, j'avais compris qu'il avait tout aussi bien sentit les parois humides de ma bouche et de ma gorge, il avait palper et toucher des endroits que personnes et même moi ne pouvaient habituellement accéder, et cela était fortement dérangeant.

...

Je dois avouer que ces deux dernières années n'étaient pas des plus mal, même des meilleurs parmi celles vécus ici à Everworld, mais je le sentais venir, je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre les batailles entre dieux reprendraient. Chose que je n'avais pas imaginé c'est de devoir me battre contre mes amis, ma famille maintenant, avant...

Les dieux de l'est, ces êtres qui nous avaient dans un sens ridiculiser mais aussi sauver, ces êtres qui avaient sous leur ordre toute la populations Hetwans, et un bon nombre de femmes, mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait eut qui déclareraient et déclencheraient la nouvelle guerre, la Guerre des Clans, comme elle avait été si bien nommée, problème pour nous, c'est que nous y étions encore aux centres.

Nous les sauveurs de la Grande Extermination, les dieux n'ont vraiment rien à faire pour se distraire, je n'aime pas ça, je ne les pardonnerais jamais pour cette trahison à notre encontre. Connaissant les dieux il est clair que jamais ils ne seront ensemble, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi nous avoir engager dans cette guerre perdue presque d'avance, perdue entièrement pour nous en tout cas.

Mes yeux te le disent, je ne baisserais pas mon arme à ton encontre, je ne reculerais pas, c'est à cause de vous, vous cinq que nous nous sommes perdus, c'est à cause de vous que notre solidarité entre nous est détruite, c'est de votre faute encore que David a rejoint les rangs des dieux grecs, c'est de votre faute que Jalil est parti chez les fées et Christopher je ne sais où!

Nous avons été trop longtemps manipuler pour que je renonce maintenant à ne pas t'arracher la tête!

C'est donc accompagner d'un cri de folie que de je fonce vers lui, ses yeux noirs, son sourire mesquin que je lui arracherais de la bouche, son visage d'ange, et cet expression d'être vainqueur coller sur la tête, je fais un bond, et lui assène le tranchant de ma lame vers ce visage si chaud, si lumineux, si démon!


End file.
